List of chapters in KvD: Swords of Fate
List of All chapters from Knights vs Dragons Swords of Fate. *The First six chapters happen in the beginning of all three games* Campaign chapters: * 0. Prolouge: Invisible Ties * 1. Novania * 2. Gift of Petals * 3. Journey Begins * 4. Hotaru * 5. Mother * 6. The Path is Yours ''Birthright Inferno Chapters: * 6. In the White Light * 7. A Vow Upheld * 8. Fierce Winds * 9. Heir to the Valence Nations * 10. Kanji Village * 11. To the Sea * 12. Dark Reunion * 13. Another Hope * 14. Light Scatters * 15. Vawolk Taiga * 16. Pleasure Palace * 17. Lost in the Ice * 18. Nori * 19. Legendary Fire Sage * 20. Fort Dragonfall * 21. Flaming Embers * 22. Hidden Capital * 23. Risa * 24. Daughter to Dragons * 25. Traitor Revealed * 26. Ad'stran * 27. King Xander * Endgame: Dawn Breaks ''Conquest Victory chapters: * 6. Embrace the Dark * 7. A Dragon's Decree * 8. Cold Reception * 9. Another Trial * 10. Unhappy Reunion * 11. Legendary Fire Sage * 12. Bitter Intruige * 13. Uprising * 14. Voice of Paradise * 15. The Black Pillar * 16. Invasion * 17. Den of Betrayal * 18. Black & White * 19. Kinshi Lair * 20. Winds of Change * 21. Eternal Stairway * 22. Akira * 23. Possesed * 24. Katsumi * 25. Khorne * 26. Treason * 27. The Empty King * Endgame: Night Breaks Through ''Revelation Destiny chapters: * 6. Terra: Fatal Breakthough * 7. Enigmata: Enter the Dragon's Gate * 8. Opsequim: Bow to the Truth * 9. Egredior: Hidden side of the Dark * 10. Lucerna: Voice of Audrera * 11. Utrimque: Neutral Enemies * 12. Gelida: Frozen guilt * 13. Pacis Amissa: Lost Peace * 14. Consenssus: Obidience * 15. Legendary Fire Sage * 16. Alba Flammae: Hotaru * 17. Furvus Flammae: Novania * 18. Velied Kingdom (Valenci Flames) * 19. Hidden Strings * 20. Seeds of Doubt * 21. Going Forward * 22. Memories * 23. Arete Undone * 24. Days Lost * 25. Blades Drawn * 26. The Valite King * 27. Hear My Cry * Endgame: Atheros Hero Battles: * 1. Hero King Callum * 2. Divine Hero Leo * 3. Princess Lunaria * 4. Divinemaster Rubio Paralouge chapters: ''All Routes: * 1. Tragic Start * 2. Dragon Ichor * 3. Suprise Duet * 4. Fight or Flight * 5. Bold Approach * 6. Herbal Remedy ''Birthright Inferno and Revelation Destiny: * 7. Father & Liege * 8. A Great Hunt * 9. Hinoka vs Hinoka * 10. Hunter and Prey * 11. A Long Grudge * 12. Sweet Dreams * 13. Truly Talented * 14. After the End ''Conquest Victory and Revelation Destiny: * 15.Hidden Bravery * 16. Abducted * 17. Two Defenders * 18. Nutty Family * 19. Great Heroism * 20. Ultimate Power * 21. Bright Smile * 22. Abrupt Clash Xenolouge chapters: ''Series 1: * 1. Before Legends Awakening * 2. Beach Brawl * 3. Paradise Scramble * 4. Museum Melee * 5. Ghostly Gold * 6. Royal Royale * 7. Hidden Truths 1 * 8. Hidden Truths 2 ''Series 2: * 9. Vanguard Dawn * 10. Elmeri on the Run * 11. Ballistician Blitz * 12. A Gift from Elmeri * 13. Sybil's Trial ''Series 3: * 14. Another Gift from Elmeri * 15. I. Endless Dreams * 16. II. Realms Collide * 17. III. The Changing Tide * 18. IV. Light's sacrifice * 19. V. Endless Dawn * 20. Reunion of Light and Dark ''Series 4: * 21. Hotarian Festival of Bonds * 22. Novanian Festival of Bonds * 23. Aerofelian Festival of Bonds * 24. Senuni Festival of Bonds * 25. Aekoan Festival of Bonds * 26. Inaxi Festival of Bonds * 27. Xephuani Festival of Bonds * 28. Cruzenian Festival of Bonds * 29. Rivers of the Innocent * 30. End: Lost in the Waves Category:Chapters